An Advanced Christmas
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Ash celebrates Christmas with Dawn and Brock in Kanto! When May visits, what happens to the group? contains major advanceshipping, small hints of pearlshipping


**An Advanced Christmas**

Ash, Brock and Dawn just settled into the pokemon center of Hark Town. They were sitting by the fireplace with cups of hot chocolate, for this was a special day. It was the 24th of December, Christmas Eve.

"So, Ash, what do you want for Christmas?" Dawn asked the boy.

"Oh, I don't know..." Ash began to think about gift ideas.

"Well, if you two are buying gifts, I could use some more supplies and cookware." Brock suggested.

"Can do, Brock." Dawn said cheerfully, while Ash nodded.

"I don't think I really need anything..." Ash trailed off as he began to think again.

"Are you sure? Christmas is always the time to think of things you need. Like, for me, I need new dresses for contests, I could use some poffin recipes, hair accesories, makeup..." and Dawn continued with her never-ending list of girly items she wanted. Ash wasn't paying attention, because he was thinking of things to get his friends back in Hoenn and Kanto.

"Well, I'm going out to start shopping. You two are free to join me." Brock stood up, and looked at the thinking-Ash and rambling-Dawn, who stood up and smiled. They walked outside the center where they walked down the road of shops. Dawn stared at every shop in admiration, then ran off. Ash and Brock sighed, then began to chase after her. When they caught her, she was staring at a silver necklace with a blue piplup face smiling at her. The piplup's eyes were tiny sapphires, which made Dawn's eyes go wider. Then her glance shifted to the right, and she ran off again. Brock chased after her, while Ash looked closer at the necklace.

"Excuse me, does this cost a lot?" Ash asked the young clerk lady behind the desk.

"It costs 150 pokedollars, but since it's Christmas, everything in the store is 50% off. So it only costs 75 pokedollars." she smiled at him, then gasped. "You aren't...Ash Ketchum, are you?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am." he replied.

"Oh, wow! You're such an amazing trainer. I watched you in every pokemon league you've entered." she told him.

"Well, it's nice to hear that." he said, earning a cheer from Pikachu.

"Are you thinking of buying this necklace? I can give you it for 65% off, bu that's as low as my boss will go with famous people." the lady told him, making him smile.

"Wow! Really? Thanks!" he replied.

"Okay, this will be 60 pokedollars, please." she accepted the money from the boy's hand, then placed it in the cashier. She pulled out a blue gift box and carefully placed the necklace inside from the display case. "Would you like it engraved?" she asked as she put it on the counter.

"No thanks, that's good." Ash replied as he took the box.

"Your girlfriend is very lucky." the lady replied, making him blush.

"This isn't for a girlfriend, she's just a friend." Ash replied, making the girl giggle.

"Was it the girl from earlier?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Well, she's cute. I know she'll love it." the girl replied, then Ash left the little shop. He saw Dawn and Brock in a shop across the street, and hurried down the street into a cooking shop. He looked around an saw a giant pack of cookware.

"Ah, you have fine taste, my boy." Ash looked over to see a man with an apron behind the counter smiling at him. "This is the best cookware around, and even comes with some supplies." the man pulled some small boxes from behind the pots, making Ash smile.

"How much?" Ash asked the man.

"Wel, normally it would be 200, but Christmas time cuts the prices down to half. Then seeing as how you're _the_ Ash Ketchum, I'll give it to you for...55 pokedollars." the man said, making the boy nod happily. He got a big bag from behind the counter and placed the pots, pans, food and utencil packs inside. Then he pulled out a large purple gift box with a silver bow on it. "Just for later, if you want to make it more special." the man handed everything to Ash, who started to tip as he took the bag. Pikachu took the utencils and food from the bag and jumped on the ground. Ash looked down and smiled because Pikachu lightened his load, then started back for the pokemon center.

He walked carefully, trying not to fall or be seen by Brock or Dawn. When he reached the center, he found they weren't back yet. He pulled out the pots and pans and began placing them in the large purple box. He closed the lid, and slid the box under his bed. Then he pulled out the necklace, and admired it for a couple seconds, then placed it back in the box. He slid it under the bed, then heard a door down the hall. He walked out, but bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..." Ash said as he rubbed his back.

"Same old Ash." the feminine voice replied. Ash wondered how she knew his name, then opened his eyes. He saw red sneakers with yellow streaks on the side, then saw black biker shorts with a white lining overtop. He continued past the yellow fany packand red blouse, then saw a smiling face looking down at him. He recongnized that face instantly.

"May!" he greeted the girl as he stood up.

"Hi, Ash." she replied sweetly. He smiled, then was puled into a hug. He blushed and so did May, but he couldn't see. When she pulled from him, she smiled. "Glad to see me? It's been a long time since you talked to me." she said, making the by chuckle nervously.

"Well...I've been busy with badges..." he thought of excuses, which made the girl giggle.

"I love the way you act nervously." she giggled. Ash looked at her confused, then she hugged him again. "I've missed you so much." she whispered into his ear.

"I've missed you, too, May." he replied, then she pulled away. He invited her into his rom, then learned she had one two doors down the hall. He closed the door and sat beside May on the bed.

"So, how's your family?" Ash asked.

"Great. Not one challenger has beaten Dad, and Max started his journey a while back. Now he's in Johto, collecting badges." May told him.

"Good, I know he'll win." Ash said. May smiled, then noticed somethin under his bed. She pulled out a small blue box and gasped as she opened it.

"Is this...?" May trailed off as she looked at Ash.

"It's my gift for Dawn." Ash told her.

"It must have cost a fortune!" May gasped.

"Well, not when you're famous." Ash chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. May put the gift back under his bed then looked at him.

"Did you get me a gift?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Of course, I did! It's just..." Ash trailed off as she began to walk towards him.

"You're so sweet." she said as she stood close beside him.

"Um...May?" Ash stuttered.

"What is it, Ash?" she asked as she began to trace circles on his shoulder.

"I..um...I have t-to..." Ash stuttered, but never finished a normal sentence. May took a step back and began to laugh. "...What?" Ash didn't understand a thing that just happened.

"I was just playing with you." May giggled, making Ash look at the ground.

"Okay..." Ash said simply.

"I mean, it's not like I was your girlfriend or anything, I was just having fun with you." she giggled, making the boy snap his head towards her.

"Having fun with me?" he asked dumbfoundedly. May smiled as she walked beside him again.

"Yes, just having fun. You liked it, didn't you?" she asked in a seductive voice, making the boy nervous again.

"I...uh..." Ash couldn't reply because of his friend's new behavior.

"Ash, I'm just playing again." she grabbed his hand, making him blush.

"...Okay, but please stop now." Ash said.

"Okay." she replied sweetly, then pushed him on the bed. She began giggling at him, until he pulled her down beside him. She began to wrestle with him, but he was stronger than she was. He pushed her up and rolled her over him, but she didn't quite make it over. She landed right on top of him, leaving them an inch of space away from kissing. They both blushed deeply as May got off of him. "I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay." he said as he got off the bed. May stood up beside him, but Ash remembered something.

"Oh, I should go help Brock with Dawn!" he rushed out the door, leaving May confused. She caught up to him, then stopped beside him.

"What's the rush?" she panted as she regained her breath.

"Dawn's gone crazy with shopping, and is probably running loose by now." Ash looked around the shops, then saw a blunette running down the streets with two gift bags. "Dawn!" Ash called as he chased after her. May followed, then saw a man struggling with some bags. He was about to drop one, so she ran over and caught it.

"Thanks." he replied, making May smile.

"No problem, Brock." she said as she took some bags from his hands and revealing his face.

"May! Good to see you again!" he greeted as he pulled her into a hug without crushing the bags.

"Good to see you, too. Doing some shopping?" she handed some bags back to him.

"Yes. I've been struggling to shop and keep Dawn out of trouble..oh no! I forgot about Dawn!" he began panicking as he looked around.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be caught soon." May said, spotting a boy and girl on the other side of a crowd. She saw the boy holding the girl's wrists, while she struggled to get away. He pulled her closer to him and held her by the waist, while the girl kept struggling. May'slips curled down slightly as she watched the two walk closer.

"I got her, Brock." Ash said as he didn't loosen his grip on Dawn.

"Thanks, Ash." Brock replied. Dawn's glance shifted to May, then she smiled.

"Hi, May! Good to see you again!" Dawn greeted cheerfully, while Ash let go of her to let her hug, but stayed alert in case she ran.

"Hey, Dawn." May greeted as she parted the hug.

"So, how's your contests going?" Dawn asked.

"Good, I'm just taking a break for the holidays." she replied. They walked back to the pokemon center and talked about their journeys away from each other. May looked at Dawn, then back at Ash a lot, and sighed quietly. When it was time for bed, May felt a hand stop her from going in her room. She turned around and saw Ash, smiling.

"Good night, May." he said.

"Good night, Ash." she replied sweetly, then stepp in her room and closed the door. She leaned er head gently against the door and sighed quietly. Then changed into her PJs, and slipped under her covers. Everyone was asleep by midnight, except for a boy and pokemon who felt its trainer's emotions.

"Come on, Pikachu. Let's hope some stores are still open." Ash whispered as he got out of bed and tiptoed into the bathroom. Pikachu stretched as it yawned, then saw his trainer come out in his day-clothes. The boy stepped outside of the room, followed by the mouse. He closed the door quietly, but it was loud enough to wake a blunette up. Ash walked down the street, looking for a store that was still open. Then, he saw a store with lights on. "_Thank you, 24/7 open stores."_ Ash thought as he stepped inside. He looked around and saw various pokemon dolls and clothing, then he saw a man leaning on a desk. The man had long black hair that looked like he just got out of bed, with Zs on each cheek. he had brown eyes and was wearing a navy blue jacket, while reading a magazine. Ash walked up to the man and cleared his throat, making the man look at him.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, please. I'm looking for a present for my friend." Ash said, making the man smile.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Ash was surprised at what the man just said, as he felt himself begin to blush.

"N-no. She's a girl and a friend, but she's not my g-girlfriend." Ash stuttered, making the man chuckle.

"But what kind of a boy wakes up in the middle of the night, goes out last-minute gift-shopping for a _boy_? Face it, kid, you have deep feelings for her. If she weren't a girl, you wouldn't be out here." the man stated, leaning bhind his desk and rubbing something. Ash looked at the man like he was crazy, but then a large orange mouse jumped on the desk. It was orange with a long black tail, and a lightning bolt on the end. It had large ears and jumped on Ash's shoulders.

"_Rai rai!"_ the pokemon greeted as Ash regained balance from the sudden weight on his shoulder.

"Well, it seems my Raichu really likes you." the man said, watching his Raichu rub its cheek against Ash's. Pikachu crawled up Ash's side and jumped on the counter. Raichu looked back at Pikachu, then jumped on the counter and greeted it. Pikachu smiled, then began to play with its evolution. The man thought about his raichu's reaction, and wondered if he was true, but shrugged it off and stood up.

"Come on, I got the perfect idea for your girlfriend." he said, making Ash blush again.

"She's not my-" Ash stopped as he thought about what they were just talking about. He followed the man in the back room, followed by the electric pokemon playing. Ash looked around the room as he saw red velvet covering the walls.

"This my girl dept. I keep everything you could ever need for a girl in here. I've got clothes, accessories, makeup, and things you shouldn't know about." the man said, making Ash glance at Pikachu strangely. Pikachu looked at Raichu, who began to explain something in pokemon language, while it shuddered and made Pikachu go wide-eyed. Ash looked back at the man, who was fishing through some boxes behind another counter.

"Why do you hide all this stuff?" Ash asked as he looked at the many boxes he had.

"Who says I'm hiding it? I keep it back her so kids won't ge hurt by Raichu trying to steal them. Now, what's your girlfriend's favorite color?" the man looked at Ash.

"Red." Ash replied.

"And...what's her favorite pokemon?" he asked.

"Um...I'd say glaceon or blaziken." Ash replied.

"Okay, perfect. And...here we go!" the man said as he pulled out two displays. "Take your pick." Ash looked at the jewellery in the display cases in front of him. The left revealed golden ring encrusted with tiny rubies and matching earings, that had tiny blaziken's flaming fists dangling from them. The box on the right contained a silver ring encrusted with small sapphires. The earrings had one slightly larger sapphire on each with a glaceon winking at you. Ash stared hard at them, then Pikachu jumped on the counter followed by Raichu.

"What do you think, Pikachu?" Ash asked his loyal starter pokemon. Pikachu looked back and forth at the two boxes, then put its paw on the glaceon box. "You think that one?" Pikachu nodded happily to its trainer. Ash smiled, then nodded to the man, who put the others back in a box. He pulled out a blue gift box covered in glitter, that shined at the reflection of the light.

"Here you go, kid. One girlfriend material present." the man took the ring and earrings out of the display and placed them gently in the glittering gift box. "Hope she falls in love with you." the man made Ash blush again, while he just chuckled.

"How much?" Ash reached inside his cest, but the man grabbed his wrist and placed it on the counter.

"No charge, my boy. You came shopping in the middle of the night for your girlfriend, no boy I've seen has ever done that. You've got something I haven't seen in a long time...passion. Go, your girlfriend's probably wondering where you are." the man said. Ash nodded, then walked back to the front door. As he left the room, he noticed something blue blow by outside the window, but continued towards the door. When he looked outside, he noticed the snow was a lot deeper than hen he was outside earlier.

"Uh-oh." was all Ahs could say. He turned around to see the man standing in the doorway with raichu on his shoulder. He smiled, then pointed up the stairs. Ash walked up and found two doors. He looked in the right, but found a bathroom. When he looked in the left, he saw a bed. Ash looked back to see the man standing behind him.

"It's yours for the night." the man smiled at him, then headed don the stairs.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Ash said, making the man stop on the last step.

"...Ashton." the man replied, then walked into the back room.

"Ashton..." Ash said to himself, then slipped under the covers and drifted into sleep. Downstairs, Ashton and Raichu were talking.

"I don't know, Raichu...he just can't be the same one." Ashton told his mouse pokemon.

"_Rai rai chu._" Raichu replied, making Ashton rub his head.

"So you recognize that smell? I thought you lost it all those years ago..." Ashton said. The next morning, Ash walked down the stairs with Pikachu on his shoulder to find Ashton and Raichu eating on the front counter.

"Good morning, Ashton." Ash greeted, making the man look up.

"Good morning, boy. I made eggs, so help yourself." he pointed to a table in the corner with a plate of eggs. Ash took three and leaned beside Ashton.

"How long have you been awake?" Ash asked before taking a bite of his eggs.

"About an hour. I have to in case there are some early shoppers." he replied, then shoved the remaining bits of eggs in his mouth. Ashton watched as Ash ate his eggs, then smiled. Raichu laughed to himself, while Ash and Pikachu kept eating. When they were done, Ash walked towards the door.

"Well, I should be going now. My friends are going to be wondering where I am." Ash said.

"I see. Anytime you want to visit, feel free. Me and Raichu will always be here." Ashton replied.

"Thanks for the night, Ashton. See you later." Ash said as he opened the door.

"Goodbye, Ash Ketchum." Ashton replied. "_Rai rai!_" Raichu added, then Ash stepped on the newly-plowed road and closed the door. He began walking to the pokemon center, then stopped. Something Ashton said was bothering him.

"_How did he know my name? And why was his Raichu so affectionate towards me?" _Ash wondered, but something interupted them.

"Ash!" he heard a voice in the distance call to him. He turned to see May running towards him, making him push the small box deeper into his vest's inner-pocket. Wehn she caught up to him, she pushed him into the snow with a hug. Luckily, she landed on his side and didn't crush the box.

"May, can you get off me?" Ash asked the girl.

"Not until you tell me why you were out here!" May glared at him.

"Um...you see..." he tried to think of a reason, but heard May begin to giggle.

"I'm just kidding, you don't need to explain." she said as she stood up and helped him up. When he was on his feet, he saw Brock with a cold-looking Dawn.

"I just found Dawn buried in snow outside this building." Brock pointed to the building Ash just came out of, making him look at Dawn.

"What were you doing there, _Dawn_?" Ash asked, though he knew the answer was she was spying on him. She didn't reply because she was shivering, so they went back inside the pokemon center and everyone drank some hot chocolate. Dawn felt better, and smiled nervously at Ash, who only replied with a glare. Then Brock pulled out a box wrapped in bubble-designed wrapping paper from his backpack and handed it to Dawn.

"Here you go, Dawn. Merry Christmas." Brock said, making the girl tackle him with a happy hug.

"Thank you, Brock!" she squealed, then tore the wrapping paper off and lifted her gift. It was a shiny silver dress with shiny blue edges on the sleeves, collar and bottom. Dawn squealed in hapiness, making everyone laugh. "Thank you so much, it's gorgeous!" Dawn squealed, then tackled him in a hug again. Ash smiled, then ran to their room. He pulled out the gifts from under his bed and carried them into the pokemon center living room. Dawn was now admiring a box of poffins that her piplup seemed to be loving. Brock was holding a book entitiled **To Take a Lady's Breath Away**, and May was trying on blue bandana with a green one in her hand, and a makeup case was on her legs. Ash sat down and handed Brock his gift.

"Here, hope you like it." Ash said. Brock opened it and saw a set of gleaming pots and pans and boxes of utencils, then saw the food on the side, and hugged Ash.

"Thanks, Ash." Brock said, making them both smile. Then he handed Dawn the small blue box, and she eagerly opened it, then shrieked/gasped when she saw the necklace. She admired the piplup face and the shinyness, then jumped on Ash.

"Thank you so much! I love you for this!" Dawn squealed, then kissed him on the cheek and began running around the pokemon center. May smiled faintly when Dawn left, and Ash knew what would cheer her up.

"Here you go, May. I would never forget you." Ash pulled the glittery box from his vest and handed it to May. May smiled at him, then was about to open it, but something stopped her.

"Are you okay? Calm down." they all heard Nurse Joy try to calm down the overexcited Dawn, then Brock saw his opportunity.

"I'm coming, Nurse Joy! I'll save you!" Brock jumped up and chased the two ladies down the hallway, leaving May and Ash alone.

"Well, I'll continue with your present." May said, then slowly opened the box. She gasped when she saw the sparkling jewellery, then slowly pulled out the earrings. She admired them with her sparkling sapphire eyes, then put them on. She pulled out the ring, and placed it on her finger. She did a twirl and posed her hand beside her head, which made everything sparkle. She smiled at Ash, hoping for an opinion.

"You look gorgeous, May." Ash said, making the girl blush.

"T-thank you, Ash." she replied, then looked down at the box. ''Hey...there's something else in here..." May put her hand in the box. While she looked down, Ash and Pikachu exchanged confused glances before she looked up again. May found it was a note, and read it out loud.

_From shining daytime to the moonlit night,_

_your face is always beaming bright._

_I hope for us to stay together,_

_the love to bind us forever and ever._

_I want you to take this ring and cherish it all days,_

_it is for you, my lady, to stay by me always._

May stared at the note, while Ash and Pikachu only had on idea in their head. Ashton. They smiled at each other, then looked back at May. She was still staring at the note, and a tear fell down her cheek. Ash was beginning to get worried, but then May jumped into Ash in a hug. He could hear her crying over his shoulder, so he rubed her back gently.

"Thank you, Ash...Thank you for everything." she sobbed. She pulled away from him, then stared into his auburn eyes. Her sapphire eyes seemed to glisten from Ash's point-of-view. Then she raised her head, and kissed him on the lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Ash was still confused. He was thinking she just kissed him, but realized it must be a dream and he was still in Ashton's shop. But when she pulled away, she whispered into his ear. "I will stay with you forever, Ash. I love you." she whispered, making him realize...he was awake. He was awake. The girl of his dreams just kissed him. His friends were gone so they were alone. And she said she loved him. What more could he ask for?

"...I...love...you...too...May..." Ash was at a loss of words, absorbing so much so quickly. She giggled at his behaviour, and stood there still arms around his neck.

"You're cute when you're nervous...still." she whispered, snapping him into reality again.

"I love you, too, May Maple." Ash replied, then kissed her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her hip and pulled her closer, while she pressed her chest against his. When they broke, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Adorable!"

They looked to the side and saw Dawn with her necklace around her neck and smiling at them, with an unconscious Brock lying beside her. She walked over to the crrently deep blushing...new couple.

"You guys make a cute couple! I love it!" she squealed, making the two blush deeper.

"As long as we love each other." Ash said.

"We'll be there for each other forever." May added. Then Ash remembered something, he looked at Pikachu with the 'remember-that-thing?' look, then Pikachu stod straight up and ran on his shoulder. They left the pokemon center and ran to the shop they spent the night earlier. They saw the liht on, but no one was there. He opened the door, but no one came. Then he noticed something on the table. He held it towards Pikachu and read the note.

**Dear Ash,**

**I have some things to say. First off, if the note didn't work and you're here to kill me, then I'm long gone. But if it worked and you're here to thank me, then I'm still gone. I think you can handle things from now on. Tell your girlfriend she's a lucky woman, Ash. She really is. Anyone to date a Ketchum is lucky in my book. I want to tell you some tricks if you ever find me again, I think you know where I might be. The place you cherish most...it may be a house, but it may also be your heart. You've probably heard that someone stays with you in your heart, and trust me...it can last for more than 40 years. You were always like a son to me, Ash. The son I never had. The son I wasn't ready for. The son I had accidentally, but turned out okay. I'm probably taking a lot of your time wit this note, and you want to see me in person...I think that will happen soon. Tell Pikachu that Raichu sends his best regards. Raichu had a liking to you, Ash. The second you met, he loved you. He once knew a boy, a young boy. A young boy you know very well...and it wasn't Gary. Raichu loves you like he would love his trainer, because you were close enough. I've got to go now. Raichu loves you, Pikachu loves you, your girlfriend loves you...and I love you. Your world is full of love, kid. Appreciate it before it's gone so you have no regrets. Live life to the full with Pikachu...and don't get into trouble.**

**Signed off, Ashton **

"_So much for 'always being here'." _Ash thought to himself as he stared at the note, then looked at Pikachu. They both smiled, then walked out of the building. Upstairs, a pair of familiar people were listening.

"See, Raichu? He'll be fine. He's a strong boy." the man told his pokemon.

_"Ra rai chu raichu." _the mouse replied, making the man chuckle.

"Don't worry, he won't get into trouble. He's a Ketchum...and they get in trouble the most." the two shared a smal round of laughter, then walked back downstairs and in the back room. Ash walked back in the pokemon center, and was welcomed by his three friends.

"Ash! Where were you?" May asked as she hugged her...new boyfriend.

"Just visiting someone special." Ash replied.

"Were they there?" Dawn asked him.

"...No...he doesn't have to be." Ash looked out the window and saw Raichu sitting on the windowcill, sleeping peacefully. Ash smiled at Pikachu.

"Mery Christmas, guys." Ash said.

"Merry Christmas!"

**END**

**Sorry, I was kind of late. I was going to put this up on Christmas Eve, but I got sidetracked. Anyway, I hope you had a merry Christmas and happy holidays. May we all find love someday. I will write a sequel for New Year's Eve, but don't be surprised if it's a little late. **

**Will Ashton return? Who is he _really_?**

**R&R! No flames!**


End file.
